Zombie Strike
Zombie Strike is a series of Nerf dart, disc blasters and Super Soaker blasters that was released on August 4, 2013. Details The Zombie Strike line is mainly a "theme" for the blasters, with the blasters themselves overlapping with other lines such as N-Strike, N-Strike Elite, Vortex and Super Soaker. There is no uniform color scheme; rather, there are several general color scheme types which depend in part on the type of blaster. Some blasters actually have the logos of other series sculpted on them; the Crossfire Bow and Sidestrike have the N-Strike Elite logo, whereas the Fusefire has the Vortex logo, however the Zombie Strike SideStrike came before the elite one. Some of these blasters are actually straight re-skins of older blasters from those aforementioned other lines, whereas other blasters are originally released under the Zombie Strike line and later re-skins under one of those other lines. In addition, the European market packaging is slightly redesigned compared to the United States market packaging and actually often features the logo of one of those other lines alongside the Zombie Strike logo, thus emphasizing the status of "Zombie Strike" is a completely distinct line. The Zombie Strike line features a new concept; Hasbro has designed this line to be based off of the Humans vs. Zombies game, featuring previously used ideas such as socks. Because of this, some of the blasters that are not redecos of existing models have designs on them such as wrappings on the handles, to add to the realism of the concept. History In November 2013, it was discovered that the Zombie Strike line would branch out to include other brands as well. The Super Soaker brand received its own version of the Zombie Strike line, starting off with a Zombie Strike twin pack of the previously-released Point Break. In August 2015, a photo of a pre-production SledgeFire appeared with an alternate title and an early Zombie Strike logo. What is also seen is the Zombie Strike title, however, it appears with the name Zombie Hunter. What this reveals is that at some point in the pre-production stage, Zombie Strike was under the title "Zombie Hunter". The Zombie Strike logo is also seen to be a Z in a green sphere. This could have been a temporary design because of how simple it appears to be. Color schemes With the exception of a few blasters such as the SledgeFire, the Zombie Strike series features a standardized color scheme of bright green, gray, and orange. Black and brown are also used, but later releases seemingly use them in their designs less and less. Products Blasters Product sets Accessories Super Soaker Sub-series BioSquad The BioSquad sub-series features blasters with the ability to fire both darts and water or Silly String-like Zombie Repellent. Revenge The Revenge sub-series features Super Soaker blasters that have the ability to fire both water and Infectizide. Z.E.D. Squad The Z.E.D. Squad sub-series features re-released blasters with color schemes similar to that of standard Zombie Strike blasters. Blasters feature no performance change. Melee weapons produced by Perpetual Play Group were also released under the Z.E.D. Squad sub-series. Official videos NERF - 'Zombie Strike' Official Promo Category:Nerf series Category:Super Soaker series